warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Chat 6
On June 27, 2009, the four writers who write the Warriors and Seekers series under the pseudonym Erin Hunter visited Wands and Worlds for an author chat. The four "Erins", as we call them - Victoria Holmes, Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary, and Tui Sutherland, are Wands and Worlds favorites, and this is the sixth Erin Hunter chat that we've hosted. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Bluestar's's original name was Moonstar. *The leader before Sunstar was named Pinestar. *Hollyleaf was originally meant to be one of Three. :*She was kept out because Vicky couldn't come up with a power that suited her. *Honeyfern was killed to have a reason for bringing deathberries into camp. *Tigerstar will still be a villain in Omen of the Stars. **True. *Redtail is Sandstorm's father. *Foxpaw's warrior name is Foxleap. *Jayfeather was named after his father, Crowfeather, and Hollyleaf, as suggested by Squirrelflight, after her mother, Leafpool. *Brightheart will get an apprentice soon. **False: She will probably not receive an apprentice before Omen of the Stars ends Revealed on the official forum *In book one of Omen of the Stars, Poppyfrost has a mate and kits. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Dovekit and Ivykit will be six moons old. *Dovekit is the "Fourth Apprentice" and the third member of the Three. *Icepaw's warrior name is Icecloud. *Cinderheart might have a crush on Firestar *Spiderleg and Daisy's relationship was a one-night affair. *Dovekit and Dove's Wing are not directly connected. :*False: Vicky has stated otherwise since the chat occurred. Revealed on the Official Forum WindClan *In The Fourth Apprentice, Barkface will be dead. *Some Clan cats are descendants of the founders (such as Ashfoot and Crowfeather). *Breezepelt and Heathertail are not mates. *Kestrelpaw's medicine cat name is Kestrelflight. RiverClan *Leopardstar dies in book two of Omen of the Stars, and Mistystar is now leader. *Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar. *Mistystar's deputy is, her son, Reedwhisker. ShadowClan *Tigerpaw's warrior name is Tigerheart. *Lakestorm is named after a fan on Wands & Worlds. SkyClan *Sky, the founder of SkyClan, was probably male. *Quailfeather is named after a fan on Wands & Worlds. The Ancients *When Jayfeather went back in time, he actually became Jay's Wing. *Out of the Three, only Jayfeather has a strong connection with the ancient cats. Cats Outside Clans Other Information The Books *The Tribe will reappear. *The Tribe's origin will be explored more in Omen of the Stars. *BloodClan will appear in Ravenpaw's manga. *The Ravenpaw manga takes place between Firestar's Quest and Midnight. Ravenpaw meets Leafkit and Squirrelkit on his first trip to ThunderClan camp. *SkyClan's super edition, SkyClan's Destiny, and a field guide, Battles of the Clans, will be released in 2010. Allegiances of the Clans, a field guide about the relationships between Clan cats, will be released the following year. **False: Allegiances of the Clans has been canceled. There wasn't enough information for a full book. *Rock's origins will be revealed in fifth or sixth book of Omen of the Stars. **False: Rock's origins are revealed in Book Four Sign of the Moon *There will be many villains in Omen of the Stars. *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovekit and Ivykit will all have perspectives in Omen of the Stars. *In the first book of Omen of the Stars, beavers have built a dam upstream and drained the Lake. *Vicky would like to bring back Jingo's group. *The warrior that "might be lost forever," mentioned in the blurb of Sunrise, was Hollyleaf. Clan Life *If a leader doesn't go to the Moonstone or Moonpool to retire, the next leader won't receive a full set of lives. *The tradition of leaders have the suffix "-star" was not in existence when the founders were alive. *WindClan leaders address their Clan from a boulder, RiverClan from a tree stump, and ShadowClan from a fallen log. **Unsure: Blackstar is said to address the Clan from a branch above his den, but this answer may only apply to the Forest. *The original leaders came up with the idea of the Warrior Code, but the actual rules evolved over time. Warriors *The cats were made diurnal to avoid most of the story taking place in the dark. *Some of the ancient cats have traits of some of the Modern Clans. *SkyClan was exiled from the Forest about twenty years after the founding of the Clans, a bit less than half of the time the Clan existed. *The Lake is about a quarter mile in diameter. *''Warriors'' takes place in the present day. External Links *[http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat The transcript at Wands and Worlds] References Category:Erin Hunter Chat